Wo Ai Ni - High School AU
by DinosawK
Summary: A Highschool AU! I couldn't think of a better title! Syo likes Ai and its a one-shot of their first date and how they dot together! Requested twice on reviews! I don't own UtaPri!
1. Chapter 1

AiXSyo – High school AU

 **A/N -**

I made Ai human! A robot doesn't even need school, right? – I also based this around American high schools since British ones are poop! (Like come on, who the hell needs a uniform?! I'm so sad I have to go back soon…) So this is just what I've got from other fanfics, American films and American TV shows! Sorry and no offence to anyone if I'm wrong… I made some changes to their ages too, Reiji, Ranmaru and Camus are only a year older than all of STARISH (Which I'd say was around 16-17 average maybe?) And Ai's still 15! I'm not sure what year groups, or grades in this case, they belong too…

* * *

"Chibi." A cyan haired boy said suddenly to the smaller blonde next to him.

"Really?! Do you need to say that every time?! I'm. Not. Small!" Syo shouted back to his senpai, Ai. Ai was a year younger than Syo yet one year higher in school because of his 'genius.'. The only reason they began to speak is because of their friends, their lockers and their houses being close by.

"I'm taller than you~"

"I'm older!"

"I'm still your senpai."

"Shut up!" Syo shouted, earning looks from the other pupils round them. "Lets just get to the club room, the less time I have to spend with you, the better!" Syo grabbed Ai's wrist and pulled him into a small room filled with 9 other boys and a girl.

"Syo-kun! Ai-senpai!" A tall red head shouted and Syo let go of Ai's wrist.

"Reiji-senpai, if I have to see him any longer, I'll end up killing him!" he shoved Ai towards Reiji and went to stand with the others from his year.

"What happened, o'chibi-chan~? Lover's quarrel?" Ren teased and Syo's face flushed red.

"He's just being a dick! We aren't lovers! And will everyone stop calling me short!" Syo snapped back.

"Now, now. Calm down Syo-chan..!" Reiji said suddenly, calming Syo down slightly. "Ai-Ai, what actually happened?" He laughed.

"Nothing. Syo over reacted, as usual." Ai mumbled his face slightly red from Ren's comment.

"Okay! Well, now were all over that, lets get to practicing!" Reiji shouted and the 11 boys did their club activities.

"I hate how you live so close to me." Syo mumbled, red faced, to Ai who was walking next to him. After they walked down the street a little more Syo turned. "See ya tomorrow, Ai."

"Goodbye." Ai waved slightly and carried on walking down the street. Syo watched his back, his face still red. After sighing, he went into his house and straight upstairs to his room after greeting his parents. "Stupid Ai…" He mumbled and flopped onto his bed, pulling out his phone. "I feel like a stupid girl, what the hell is wrong with me..? All we do is argue but I can't help but like him… Baka Ai…" Syo spoke quietly out-loud to himself.

"Nii-chan!" Koaru ran into their shared room. "I'm home~!"

"Hi Koaru..." Syo mumbled.

"Are you okay Nii-chan? I heard you talking to yourself. Who's Ai? Some girl from your school?" He sat down next to Syo on Syo's bed.

"Something like that…" Syo blushed.

"You like her?!"

"Yeah…"

"That's so cute Nii-chan! Why don't you ask her out?!"

"Because he- she's… I don't know… H-She just doesn't like me." Syo put his head in his hands, hiding how red his face was.

"You never know Nii-chan!"

"H-She's always calling me short or chibi… Whenever he gets the chance he'll try to annoy me…"

"Nii-chan, you said he?"

"I meant she! She! I meant she!"

"Nii-chan, is Ai a boy?" Syo looked down in shame.

"Yeah…"

"That's okay!"

"I-It is..?"

"Yeah! You should still ask him out!"

"He definitely doesn't like me…"

"Wait, is Ai the one you're always with!? He lives just up the street?!"

"Y-Yeah…"

"Aww! You two are cute together! He totally likes you Nii-chan!"

"He has trouble showing his emotions so you can't be certain he does…"

"Nii-chan, he does! Why don't you just ask him and find out?!"

"He'll reject me. I know he will." Syo sighed and lay down on his bed.

"Just try, Nii-chan." Koaru giggled and left the room. Syo sat up and glanced at his phone, his finger hovering over Ai's number. 'I'll just ask him at school tomorrow! It'll be fine…" Syo thought to himself and tucked his phone back into the pocket of his jeans.

The next morning, Syo walked out of his front door, ready to walk to school. Usually, he walks to school alone and walks back with Ai but this morning, Ai was waiting at the end of the path for him. "W-W-What are you doing here?!" Syo stuttered, his face bright red.

"I set out slightly later this morning and thought that I should wait and walk with you. Is that not okay?" Ai replied.

"I-Its fine I just wasn't expecting you to be there!" Syo almost shouted. "Well, let's go." Syo mumbled and they both began to walk.

"Nii-chan!" Syo heard a familiar voice shout from behind him. "You forgot your bag!" Syo's face flushed bright red, why did he have to be stupidly forgetful the day Ai was with him?! Koaru ran up to Syo and handed him the bag.

"T-thanks Koaru."

"Is this Ai-san you were telling me about?!" Koaru stared at Ai's face a little before Ai glared back.

"Y-Yeah… We better go or we'll be late!"

"Yes. Nice to meet you, Koaru-san, is it?"

"Yep! Nice to meet you too, Ai-chan!" Koaru smiled at Ai and Ai smiled slightly in reply. "Bye bye Nii-chan!"

"Bye." Syo mumbled and they started to walk again. "Sorry about Koaru…"

"It's okay. You talk about me?" Ai smirked.

"N-No! Koaru wanted to know who you were! He saw you walking home with me! That's it!" Syo's face flushed bright red.

"You're lying, chibi~"

"S-Shut up! I aren't!"

"You wouldn't act like that unless you were. What's the truth-"Ai leant down slightly to Syo's ear " _Syo-chan~_ " Syo panicked and pushed Ai away.

"G-G-Get off!" Syo almost shouted and Ai laughed slightly.

"Baka." He smiled and stole Syo's hat.

"H-Hey! Give that back!" Syo chased Ai down the street eventually catching him and wrapping his arms around the taller boy. They locked eyes and Syo couldn't look away, he felt himself slowly getting closer to his cyan haired senpai, eventually pressing his lips against the others. It didn't last long before Syo pulled away. "I-I shouldn't have done that… I-I'm sorry…" He ran to school leaving his hat and a very red faced Ai behind.

After school, later that day, Syo avoided his club and didn't walk home with Ai. After classes he ran straight home and threw himself on his bed. When Koaru entered the room, Syo didn't move.

"Nii-chan? What's up?"

"Ai…" Syo mumbled.

"What happened?"

"I… Kissed him…" Koaru smiled slightly.

"How cute! Why are you so sad if that happened?"

"I panicked… After it happened, I apologized and ran away. I haven't seen him since…" Koaru sighed.

"Oh, Nii-chan… Go talk to him."

"I can't… I'll just be rejected."

"He didn't reject you when you kissed him, right?"

"No…"

"Then he won't reject you now!"

"But he's at school still…"

"Wait until he's home! He has to walk this way so we'll see him!"

"Yeah…" Syo sighed. "He's still got my h-" Syo was interrupted by his Mother shouting him. He walked down the stairs to see Ai sitting in their front room. "W-Why are you here..?" Syo sighed.

"I came to give you this." Ai held out Syo hat and Syo took it. "And we ne-"

"We're going out!" Syo shouted, interrupting Ai. He dragged Ai out of the house and to a nearby park. "Sorry… We couldn't talk there and Koaru was in my room…"

"It's okay." The two sat in silence for a while before Ai broke it. "Why did you kiss me?" Syo's face flushed red.

"I-Isn't it obvious..?"

"Yes, I just want to hear you say it~" Ai teased whilst smiling.

"Urgh! Fine… I like you."

"I like you too, chibi."

"Stop calling me chibi!" Syo shouted before realizing what Ai had actually said. "W-Wait… You like me too?"

"Well there's no way I'd let you kiss me if I didn't."

"T-True…" Syo looked down. "S-So… Wanna go out..?"

"I've been waiting for you to ask~" Ai smiled "Is this weekend okay?"

"That's fine…" Syo sat in deep thought for a while.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just thinking how I could cover it up… I'm not ready for my parents to know yet…"

"Just say I'm a friend, they'll believe it since I'm not a girl."

"Good point… Where do you wanna go anyway?"

"There's a concert this weekend. I planned to go with you but I couldn't ask. I probably would've gone with Reiji…" Ai's face flushed red slightly and Syo smiled at him.

"You couldn't ask me~?" Syo teased.

"Shut up. I was going to ask you to it just as friends yet I was convinced you didn't like me at all…"

"Baka. I'm just glad I hid it well enough!" Syo laughed

"I'm not sure if you hid it well enough from everybody else. I'm not the best with emotions therefore I was easy to fool."

"True…" They sat in the park for a while until Syo decided he should get back home. "Koaru will tease if I don't go home soon…"

"I might stay here a while."

"Okay then, I'll see you tomorrow." Syo smiled slightly.

"Goodbye." Ai mumbled as he suddenly stood up, connecting their lips. The kiss didn't last long before Ai pulled back. "I apologize. It just didn't feel real…" Syo smiled again.

"Baka." He tapped Ai on the head "See ya then~!"

"Goodbye." Ai smiled and sat back onto the bench, watching Syo walk away.

"You asked him out?!" Koaru shouted when Syo had told him what happened.

"Not so loud!" Syo shouted back. "But yeah… I did…" He smiled.

"Aww Nii-chan~! Introduce me properly! I want to meet him!"

"I'll bring him back here after our date…" Syo smiled to himself.

"Okay~"

The days passed quickly and it was the weekend. Syo panicked as he lay out different combinations of clothes onto his bed. 'Urgh! What should I wear?!' The thought to himself. 'I feel like such a girl…'

"What's wrong Nii-chan?" Koaru asked as he walked into their room.

"I don't know what to wear…"

"What about this one!" Koaru pointed to an outfit on the bed. It was a plain pink shirt, black jeans, a black jacket and a pink and black fedora.

"You really think it will be okay?"

"It'll be fine!" Koaru smiled. "I don't think he cares what you wear Nii-chan~" He laughed.

"I suppose…" Syo changed into the outfit and looked into his mirror, smiling happily. 'It really is okay.' He went downstairs to eat his breakfast.

"Why are you so dressed up for breakfast?" Syo's mother laughed.

"I-I'm going out today!" Syo laughed back. "I do have some kind of social life!"

"With who~ A date maybe~" His mother teased.

"No! Just Ai."

"A girl~? It really is a date!"

"Mum, Ai's a guy! He was here the other day!" His mother laughed.

"That was a boy!? He was so pretty!" She laughed again, leaving the room.

Around 3 hours later, the doorbell went off. Syo almost ran to the door to get there before his mother and Koaru. "I'm going now!" He shouted before opening the door. "H-Hey…" He greeted Ai, blushing slightly. Ai looked different to when he was at school, Syo thought. Usually, Ai wore baggy clothes with his hair half tied up but today, his hair was down and he wore a black shirt with black jeans and black jacket.

"Ready to go?" Ai asked, smiling.

"Yeah." Syo smiled back and shouted his goodbye's to his family, shutting the door as he left.

"Are you okay?" Ai asked, Syo looked nervous.

"I-I'm fine!" Syo almost shouted. "My mum thought you were a girl." He laughed.

"Do I look like a girl?"

"No!" Syo laughed again. "She said you were pretty!"

"I'm not sure whether that is a compliment or not?" Ai smiled.

"Me neither!" Syo laughed again. After a while of comfortable silence, Syo felt something touch his hand. He looked down to see Ai hand brush his own. His face flushed a deep red and he looked the other way quickly.

"Syo? What's wrong?" Ai asked, seeing Syo's face.

"N-N-Nothing..!"

"What is it?" Ai looked confused. "You've gone very red."

"I-It's nothing!" Ai looked down and saw how close their hands were; he grabbed Syo's hand, entwining their fingers together. This caused Syo's face to heat up even more.

"Was that what was wrong?" Ai smirked and Syo nodded slightly.

After a while, they had arrived at the park holding the festival. As they arrived just as it started, they were located around the back, although they didn't mind. They both enjoyed the music played and didn't let go of each other's hands throughout the show. A few hours later, it had begun to get dark and the show hadn't fully ended. By the time it had finished, it was around 7pm, and dark. The two began to walk home when it had finished. They soon reached Syo's house. "I-I had fun… Thanks for taking me…" Syo smiled.

"Its okay, _Syo-chan_ ~" Ai smiled. "I had fun too." Ai was about to lean in for a kiss when Syo's front door opened.

"Syo! Why don't you invite your friend in!?" His mother shouted from the door. Luckily, she didn't see how close the two boys were standing.

"You better come in; she won't stop until you do…" Ai smiled and nodded. They walked into Syo's house and Ai was greeted by Syo's overly excited mother.

"Ai-chan! Welcome~" She smiled. "I'm sure Syo told you, I'm sorry for thinking you were a girl!"

"It's alright, Nice to meet you Kurusu-san." Ai smiled.

"It's too late for Ai-chan to go home now, Syo! Why doesn't he stay over?!" Syo and Ai's faces both flushed pink and Koaru giggled from behind his mother.

"I apologize but I have no extra clothes. " Ai mumbled trying to get out of it.

"Nonsense!" You look around Koaru's size! You can borrow some of his!" Syo's face flushed redder.

"Y-your uncle will want you home, r-right?" Syo asked Ai.

"Yes." By the time they had finished, it was around 9pm and Syo's mother insisted that Ai stayed over, no matter how much they tried to get out of it.

"Are you okay, Syo?" Ai asked, his face red. They were now getting Ai a bed ready in Syo and Koaru's room.

"I can't believe she made you stay!" Syo's face was also red.

"It's okay, really. I've contacted my uncle." Ai smiled.

"O-Okay then…" Syo stood up and grabbed a pair of baggy shorts and a baggy shirt for Ai to sleep in. "H-Here… I don't think Koaru liked mum offering his clothes out so you can wear mine…" Syo's blush deepened.

"Okay…" Syo threw the clothes at Ai and glanced at the door, seeing that it was closed, he leant down and connected their lips. It lasted a while, not deepening any, before Ai pulled away and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, smiling.

"M-Mum interrupted you earlier so…" Ai buried his face in Syo's hair and they stayed, hugging on Syo's bed. The door to the room suddenly opened and Koaru entered. When they noticed, they immediately pulled away from each other, both blushing furiously.

"K-Koaru! Knock…"

"It's my room too! You're lucky it wasn't mum, Nii-chan."

"Yeah…" Syo looked down. "We should be more careful, sorry…" Koaru laughed slightly.

"No need to apologize Nii-chan!" Koaru smiled. "Mum wanted to know if you got Ai's bed ready alright?"

"Yeah, its fine." Syo's blush had begun to ease. "I gave him my clothes to wear too so you don't have too."

"Okay! I'll go tell mum, careful~" Koaru winked and Syo's blush came back. He left the room, laughing at Syo's blushing face.

"I'd usually sleep earlier than this." Ai sighed and Syo smiled.

"Typical. I swear you always stick to schedules." He rolled his eyes and Ai's face returned to its usual emotionless image.

"I do. I sleep at 9 and wake at 5. Anything I do in-between is planned, that was until you messed things up, shorty." He tapped Syo on the head and Syo blushed again. They sat talking for a while before Koaru came back in, soon after this, they slept.

The next Monday morning, Syo was getting ready for school when there was a knock at his door. He went over and opened the door, slightly confused. As he opened the door, he spotted a head of cyan hair and blushed. "H-Hey, you don't usually walk in a morning?"

"I woke up slightly later and thought I would walk with you." His face flushed slightly.

"Okay? Wanna come in, I'm almost ready."

"Okay." Ai stepped into the house, realizing that no-one else was awake. "Doesn't Koaru go to school?"

"He left already; he goes to a medical school." Syo saddened slightly yet cheered up when Ai looked around the room before pressing their lips together. It didn't last long before Syo started laughing.

"Let's go now..!" Syo mumbled. "I love how worried you looked!" Syo almost shouted whilst laughing.

"Shut up shorty."

"Stop calling me short!" They left the house and Syo ran ahead slightly, laughing. Ai smiled and chased after him, grabbing his hand so he couldn't run away. Syo's face flushed bright red and he smiled to himself slightly before connecting their lips again. Syo had to try and stop himself from taking the kiss further, considering their location, and had to pull away. They continued walking before Syo suddenly stopped. "I just realized…"

"What?"

"W-We're gonna have to tell everyone…"

"We do."

"What do we do..? I don't wanna tell them yet…" Syo sighed.

"We have to tell them, Syo." Ai mumbled. "I don't particularly wish for Reiji to find out but they have to know."

"Yeah… I suppose…"

"Although, we don't have to tell them yet. We just need to be careful around people."

"Yeah… Usually it's my fault. Like when Koaru saw us… It could've been mum and she would've hated it…"

"It's okay." Ai let go of Syo's hand. "If you want to hide it, we can't do things like this in public." Syo looked to the floor, saddened, but nodded.

"Yeah…" They carried on walking and spotted a head of spiky red hair and a taller, curly brown haired head. "Shit… We don't usually walk to school together! We only walk home."

"I'll just say I woke up late and bumped into you."

"That would nev- Wait. Didn't you say that was why you came this morning?!" Ai's face flushed bright red.

"I-I d-did…"

"You're so cute…" Syo mumbled, looking down. He then lifted his head and spotted an alleyway. After thinking for a bit he decided to pull Ai in.

"S-Syo what are you doing?" Ai looked confused and suddenly, he was being pinned to the wall. "Syo really what ar-"Ai was interrupted by Syo smashing their lips together. The kiss heated quickly as Syo licked Ai's lip to ask for entrance. Ai complied and Syo's tongue explored Ai's mouth, accidentally moaning into the kiss. Ai then pulled away, breathing heavily. "W-Why did you do that? We're in public, Syo…" Ai lowered his head, resting it on Syo's shoulder.

"I-I'm sorry… I… Couldn't control myself… School's gonna be horrible."

"Talking of school, we'll be late. Come on." Ai's face was still bright red and as they walked closer to their school, he hoped it would calm down. After a while, they got to school and stood talking with members of their club.

"How come you walked to school with Syo-chan today, Ai-Ai?" Reiji asked Ai as they walked to homeroom.

"I was slightly late this morning and bumped into him on the street."

"Is that all~?"

"Of course." Ai sighed, trying to act normal. "What else would you think?"

"Well… You and Syo-chan make the cutest couple! And its fate! Really! You live on the same street, your lockers are together! You like a lot of the same stuff too! And~" Reiji got close to Ai and whispered in his ear. "I saw you at the concert together last weekend~" Ai's face flushed deep red and for the first time, he lost all cool.

"Wh-What? H-H-How?! I-I didn't… We di-"

"Just stop Ai-Ai. You're making it worse for yourself!" Reiji laughed. "So, whats going on?" Ai sighed, trying to calm down.

"W-We... Are dating." He finally calmed down enough to force the words out of his mouth. He knw Syo wouldn't like everyone knowing so soon.

"Ai-Ai!" Reiji shoted, catching many other student's attentions. He quietened down when he noticed."That's so cute..! How long for?! What's happened~? Have you kissed yet?"

"Around 3 days, only one date and his mother forced me to stay at his home and yes, we have."

"That's so cute! Wait… His mum made you stay there?!" Reiji burst out laughing.

"Shut up." Ai mumbled. "And don't tell anyone else. Syo won't like you knowing, everyone else will just make it worse."

"Okay, Okay~"

At the end of the day, Ai and Syo met at their lockers, like they usually would before walking to club together. "Syo…" Ai mumbled.

"Yeah?"

"Reiji knows. He saw us at the concert…" Syo's face dropped.

"R-Really?! Everyone will know now… He won't keep it a secret even if you asked…"

"I know he won't… W-We just have to face it."

"Yeah…"

"Syo…"

"Hm?"

" _Wo Ai Ni."_ Ai mumbled and Syo looked at him confused.

"What?" He laughed.

"It's Chinese."

"What does it mean?"

"You'll have to find out for yourself, Shorty." Ai smiled before walking off and having Syo chase him, confused.

* * *

 ** _Wo Ai Ni means I love you in Chinese~ - I wasn't sure what language to use and I wanted something that Syo didn't understand (I also love the Chinese language.)!_ **

Thankyou for reading!

To the reviewer of my last story who requested this (I already had the request before and was in the middle of writing when I got the email!) I will get the other story you requested done! Just give me some time (I discovered some perfect prompts for this ship~~!

I also had two reviews saying the same thing - AiXHaruka - I'm sorry to the person who requested that but to be honest I can't stand that ship and I wont write it. I can only write Shonen Ai too.

I didn't intend for this to be as long as it is but oh well! I also start school tomorrow so I might not be writing as much (I have exams this year). Although - I still have my requests to do and a few prompts I found (I really want to do them!)

Okay! Thankyou for reading again! Review/Request/Follow and favorite if you will~!

Matene~!


	2. Chapter 2

AiXSyo - Wo Ai Ni 2

As weeks passed, all of Ai and Syo's friends found out about their relationship and each were happy with it. They had been together for months and Ai had become a regular visitor at Syo's house, Syo's mother even treating him like another son. Their relationship was the best it could possibly be and Syo found out what Ai had said to him on the day Reiji found out. That he loved him. He realized quickly that it wasn't some stupid crush he had on the taller boy and that he loved him too. Their relationship hadn't progressed past kissing since both were scared to be found out by their guardians who still didn't know of their relationship. Ai wasn't worried about telling his uncle, he knew that he would accept Ai, he'd be proud that he was able to find somebody that he truly loved yet Syo felt his parents weren't as accepting. Syo worried about telling them. He was cautious about whatever they did in the house, whether it was them sitting too close or if someone might walk in whilst they were cuddled in bed. He had fears of his parents not accepting them both since both wanted grandchildren that Syo clearly wouldn't be able to give to them. The two boys were happy and hardly ever left each other's sides, even when it came to Syo's exams…

"Ai!" Syo shouted as he ran out of the house one morning.  
"Good morning." His boyfriend smiled. The two boys walked and Syo's face flushed a little.  
"C-Come over tomorrow..." He mumbled, his face being dusted with a light shade of pink.  
"Okay? Why?" Ai smiled.  
"My exams are soon, I was gonna invite the guys for a study session."  
"I doubt Reiji and Ranmaru will attend but I will help you." Ai patted the smaller boy's hat.  
"Okay!" Syo grinned. They then arrived quickly to school where they met up with the group at their usual spot. "Hey guys! Our exams are soon so how about a study session!?"  
"When will this be?" Masato asked calmly.  
"Tomorrow?" Syo questioned himself.  
"I apologise, I study much more efficiently alone."  
"Me too." Tokiya said in the same dismissive tone as Masato.  
"Anyone else?" Syo asked.  
"I'd love to Syo-kun but I have the kindergarten to look after tomorrow!" Otoya shouted.  
"My parents have ordered a private tutor for me therefore I can't attend either. Sorry O'chibi-Chan." Ren said feeling slightly sorry for not being able to come.  
"What about you Natsuki?" Syo asked.  
"I can't! The Piyo-Chan convention is tomorrow! Cecil-Chan is coming with me too!" The taller blonde shouted happily in reply.  
"Just me and you then, Ai." Syo sighed, silently being happy to spend time with his boyfriend.  
"Oh? Are you sure you'll be studying, O'chibi-Chan?" Ren teased.  
"Y-Yeah! Shut up!" Syo flushed red as Ai smiled to himself.  
"Ahh, seems like Ai-senpai doesn't think so~" Ai suddenly realized that he was smiling. He flushed a slight red and covered his mouth. The bell for their first lesson soon rang and the groups parted ways. Syo spent the rest of the day flushed red and thinking about what Ren had said. He eventually gave up and bashed his head onto the table in front of him in hopes to forget about it. Clearly, this didn't work and Syo was still thinking, but with an added headache. Lunch came much faster than Syo expected and he met up with the rest of his group, including Ai. His face continued to flush red for the rest of day until Ai questioned it on their way home. "Why have you blushed constantly all day, do you have a fever?" He asked.  
"N-no!" Syo replied.  
"Then what is it?"  
"Nothing!"  
"Now I know it's something, just tell me."  
"I-It's what Ren said earlier..."  
"He said a lot Syo, if you've taken something he said seriously then he was most likely joking." Ai smiled and patted Syo's head.  
"Mhmm..." Syo hummed in agreement and his face eased in colour before flushing again. "Can we... Go somewhere, just us..? I want somewhere where we don't have to hide..." Ai smiled.  
"Of course. Go home, change and text me when you're done. We'll go then." Syo grinned.  
"Okay!" He shouted before having to run into his house and change. He dressed as nicely as he could before texting Ai quickly and running out of the house. "Where are we going!?" Syo shouted happily as he saw Ai.  
"Just wait." Ai smiled. Around their homes was a field pathway. Hardly anybody used it and Ai felt they could actually be affectionate there. It also led nicely to the location he was aiming for. The two boys walked down the path, they were talking quietly between themselves and their hands were gripped onto the others tightly.  
"So, where are we actually going?" Syo smiled.  
"We're almost there, just wait." Ai trapped Syo's head, flattening the hat he was wearing.  
"Hey!" Syo shouted in protest as he fixed it properly. The two boys turned to an opening in the pathway, it led to a large field. The grass was freshly cut with patches of flowers around the edges. As soon as Syo saw it, he knew what it was. He grinned happily before hugging Ai tightly. "It's where we had our first date." He smiled.  
"Yes. I was also thinking, could I hear you sing?" Syo blushed deeply and looked down.  
"W-Why..? I'm no good?"  
"It's that we have our club as music yet we hardly sing, I've never heard you sing solo, I want to hear it..." Ai smiled. He led Syo to a patch of grass where they both sat comfortably.  
"F-Fine..." Syo blushed and smiled slightly before he began to sing.  
 _'There are no words,  
To paint a picture of you, girl.  
Your eyes and those curves,  
It's like you're from some other world.  
You walk my way,  
Oh, God, it's so frustrating.  
So why do I disappear  
When you come near?  
It makes me feel so small.  
Why do I blow my lines  
Most every time  
Like I've got no chance at all?_

 _If I could be your superman,  
I'd fly you to the stars,  
And back again.  
'Cause every time you touch my hand,  
And you feel my powers, running through your veins.  
But I can only write this song,  
And tell you, That I'm not that strong.  
'Cause I'm no superman,  
I hope you like me as I am._

 _No it ain't no lie,  
I have to tell you how I feel.  
But each time that I try,  
It gets a little more unreal.  
You say my name,  
Oh, God, I can't stop shaking.  
So why do I disappear  
When you come near?  
It makes me feel so small.  
If I could read your mind,  
Girl, would I find  
Any trace of me at all?_

 _If I could be your superman,  
I'd fly you to the stars,  
And back again.  
'Cause every time you touch my hand,  
You feel my powers, running through your veins.  
Well I can only write this song,  
And tell you that I'm not that strong.  
'Cause I'm no superman,  
I hope you like me as I-I am, La la_

 _If I could be your superman,  
I'd fly you to the stars,  
And back again.  
'Cause every time you touch my hand,  
You feel my powers, running through your veins.  
Well I can only write this song,  
And tell you that I'm not that strong.  
'Cause I'm no superman-an-an,  
I hope you like me as I am.'_

"Syo..." Ai smiled before connecting their lips. Syo pulled back soon after and smiled back to him.  
"I'm not too good..."  
"You are." Ai kissed Syo once more before it had began to get dark and their 'adventure' had ended.  
As Syo arrived home, he rolled around on his bed - he couldn't stop smiling. He was happy that Ai thought he could sing and he was happy to have spent the time with him without having to hide from anybody. Koaru soon walked into their room pressing Syo for details.  
The next day arrived quickly, Syo changed and explained to his mum about the study session he was planning with Ai. Koaru sat smirking through his whole time talking. After Syo ate breakfast, he sat upstairs and waited for Ai to arrive. He came soon after and Syo's mother welcomed him in, sending him straight upstairs to Syo.  
"Hi!" Syo shouted, caught off guard slightly.  
"Hello." He smiled back. "What are you studying today?"  
"Uhh..." Ai laughed slightly.  
"You didn't plan, did you?"  
"Nope..." The two laughed and Ai leant in to kiss Syo before the door to their room swung open revealing another blonde boy.  
"We're going out for a while Syo!" Koaru shouted happily. "Careful now~" He teased as he saw the closeness between his brother and his boyfriend. Koaru left the room closing the door behind him. Syo hears the front door close and a car start. He sighed slightly and pressed his lips to Ai's. Ai pulled away soon after and the two began their study session. A while later, Syo began to get bored. He was finding small things to distract him.  
"Syo." Ai said sternly. "Are you listening?"  
"Hm?" Syo snapped out of his little daze. "Y-Yeah!"  
"What did I say?"  
"Umm X... Something..?" Ai sighed.  
"Do you want to take a break?" Syo exhaled loudly and threw himself backwards onto his bed.  
"Thankyou!" He shouted. Ai smiled as he closed the many math textbooks that were open in front of him. Syo soon got off his bed and say back onto the floor, in front of Ai. He meant forwards, toward the cyan haired boy, connecting their lips. The kiss soon heated and Syo soon found himself battling the other boy's tongue. His hand sneaked up the back of Ai's shirt hugging his body closer towards him. Ai had mimicked Syo's actions before pulling away. "Are you sure this is okay..?" He asked.  
"M-Mum's not here so..." Syo's face had flushed a deep red by now and he was smiling as his and Ai's faces slowly grew close again. Syo's shirt was soon discarded along with Ai's. Just as they were about to move to the bed, Syo's door opened. Unluckily, this time it wasn't Koaru. As the two boys realized, they didn't have enough time to hide. Ai jumped off Syo and found his shirt, slipping it back on quickly. Syo did the same as his mother stood in the doorway, mouth hanging open.  
"Syo! What's going on!?" She shouted. Syo couldn't clarify if it was her being excited or angry. The two boys both hang their heads in shame before Ai stood up.  
"I apologise Mrs Kurusu" he said with a bow. "I love Syo."  
"I love him too..." Syo mumbled. Syo's mother smiled awkwardly before hugging Syo.  
"You could've just told me!" She shouted  
"You don't... Mind?"  
"A little. I'm more annoyed that you didn't tell me. I'd also say that you, Ai-Chan, can't sleep in the here anymore but there's nowhere else and it's not like you can get him pregnant, Syo!" Ai and Syo both smiled. "And of course, if your uncle doesn't know, I'll have to tell him."  
"He doesn't. May I tell him myself?" Ai asked.  
"Yes, it'll be better coming from you!" She smiled again. "I'll leave you alone now!" She was about to leave before Syo stood suddenly.  
"What about dad!?" He shouted, a slight look of fear in his eyes.  
"Let's keep this our little secret for now~" She winked before leaving the room and closed the door. As she left, Syo almost jumped onto Ai, wrapping his arms around Ai's neck. Ai leant toward slightly to connect their lips before the door opened once again. This time, it was Koaru. "Mum just told me about you two, how'd you tell her?!" He asked. "We didn't... Stuff happened and she walked in on us..." Syo replied as he climbed off Ai's knee.  
"How'd she take it..?"  
"Not too bad. She said she won't tell dad so I suppose were safe for a little while longer." Syo sighed  
"Ahh. Good!" Koaru smiled. "Now hadn't you better study?"  
"Yes, Syo." Ai said sternly.  
"Fine, fine!" Syo shouted and the two returned to their studies.  
That night, Syo was staying at Ai's. They had decided this after Syo's mother wanted to tell Ai's uncle, they had to tell him themselves as fast as possible. They reached the front door of Ai's home and he unlocked it after kissing Syo quickly. He walked in to the usual lab equipment everywhere, shouted hello before going to place his and Syo's stuff in his room. Since Ai had a double bed, they were allowed to sleep together here, of course they couldn't cuddle until they knew his uncle wouldn't come in - which was quite unpredictable. Ai kissed Syo once more before Syo grabbed onto his hand, giving it a squeeze to show his support. They went downstairs into his uncle's lab. He didn't like to be disturbed but they had to. "Uncle." Ai said calmly. Syo squeezed his hand again. "We have something to tell you."  
"Go on, Ai-Chan!" He grinned, not taking his eyes from the mechanics in front of him.  
"Me and Syo... We're together."  
"Good! I was wondering when you were going to tell him, Ai-Chan!" Ai flushed and Syo laughed loudly. "And before you ask if I mind, of course I don't! I'm impressed you can cope with how emotionless he can be, Syo-Chan."  
"He's not too bad now, professor." Syo laughed.  
"Good, good!" Ai fished slightly before letting his uncle get back to his work. The two boys went upstairs and Syo threw himself down onto Ai's bed.  
"Your uncle is great, Ai." He laughed.  
"I suppose, you aren't the one who has to cope with mechanics everywhere and the front room being taken up by a laboratory." He smiled.  
"At least we don't have to hide here. My dad still doesn't know about us and I don't want him to find out."  
"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. For now let's finish what we started..." Ai smirked before pinning Syo to the bed...

 **A/N-**

Ahh, I finally made a sequel! I had been writing this for quite a while and I only just got it posted!

I have a week off school soon so I'm hoping to get a little fanfiction written in that week! (The teachers want me to go in 4 days out of the 5 I have off, uhh, no chance!)

The song Syo sang was Superman by Joe Brooks, officially the most adorable English guy I listen to~ ^-^

Well, Thankyou very machacha for reading! If you liked it: Review, Follow, Favourite and Request~

(About requests… They'll get done! Eventually…)

Thankyou again! Bye bye~


End file.
